


Around the World

by ZeroInvador



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, LDR, Long Distance Relationship, distance sucks balls but its worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/pseuds/ZeroInvador
Summary: After cutting all ties with Talon and being rejected from joining Overwatch, Amélie has to go where work is, and calm down on her spending habits. That includes how often she can fly to London.





	Around the World

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, March was the last time I updated or added anything here. It's been a while, huh? Back in April I visited my girlfriend for the first time, (she's over in America while I live in the UK) everything went brilliantly and it sucked big balls coming back. Since then I didn't have much motivation to do anything.
> 
> I guess you could call this a vent fic? I've never done one before but here we go. My girlfriend suggested it, since she did a vent art piece (which I'll link). To quote her, "If I have to suffer, so do they!"
> 
> There'll also be fishboning fic in a few days. :)

The loud ringing of an alarm clock interrupted Lena from her deep sleep. She groaned and shifted around under her duvet, hiding her face from the morning light filtering through the curtains. The birds sang right outside her window, making her grimace.

 

She cracked open an eye and peeked through the sheets, reaching out a hand to whack the button of the alarm off with her palm. She yawned and glanced at the time on her bedside table.

 

**4:34AM.**

 

Lena sighed and sat up, instantly missing the warmth of being under the blanket. She fished around in the sheets for her phone, plugging it into the outlet next to her bed and waited.

 

After a little more time to wake up, Lena switched on the light and rubbed her eyes. She let them adjust to the brightness before peering down at her phone once more.

 

**4:52AM.**

 

She passed the time with looking at pictures of her and Amélie in her photo gallery. Lena smiled at the image of them both; her with a shocked face as Amélie had surprised her with a kiss to the cheek. Lena flipped through the rest of the photos, finding old pictures of her last birthday. She snorted at the pic of Amélie, grumpily wearing a paper party hat. She lightly traced her thumb over the image, remembering fondly that she’d made her wear it.

 

Her phone buzzed loudly in the quiet room, and she fumbled clumsily with excitement. She opened her messages, finding a new notification from Amélie.

 

_Amé: “I’m sorry for the wait, chérie. I am free now if you are awake?”_

 

Lena tapped the call button within seconds.

 

“Love? You there?” she squinted at the phone's projection, seeing nothing but static.  

 

A few seconds later, and the top half of Amélie’s body lit up the room. _“Hello, Lena.”_ she greeted with a small smile.

 

In that moment, Lena instantly felt better. Amélie was here with her, her smooth voice was in the room and she was as beautiful as ever.

 

Lena gave her a big sleepy smile as Amélie’s projection rippled in front of her. “Hey!”

 

She made herself comfortable, propping the pillows against the wall behind her and gathering all the blankets in her lap.

 

They talked for a few hours, trading each others stories and catching up on the previous week’s antics. Lena learned that Amélie was currently staying at a hotel in Gibraltar, for work purposes. After leaving Talon, Amélie was finding it harder to come by honest, well paid work.

Lena had cheered her up, even making her laugh as she’d told her about teasing Hana over the new girl, Brigitte at work. She grinned, and told Amélie about how she’d mentioned to Hana that Brigitte loves cats, only to have Hana come in the next day with a new cat inspired suit.

 

Despite Hana scoring herself a date with the new mechanic, her and Lúcio swore to never let her live it down.

 

When it came to calling it a night, Lena went to reach out and touch Amélie’s face. It was easy to forget that the projection wasn’t real until her hand met nothing but air. The smile on her face dropped slightly as she waved her fingers in the light projection, remembering that the woman wasn’t actually with her. She lowered her arm and glanced at Amélie with a forlorn expression.

 

As if reading her mind, Amélie sighed. _“Soon, Lena. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”_

 

Not soon enough.

 

Amélie blew her a kiss with a promise of calling the next day.

 

_“Bonne nuit, chérie.”_

 

“I… I miss you. G’night, love.”

 

The phone clicked, signalling the end of their call. Lena slumped sadly against the bed frame. Amélie’s face was gone, and the warm light that lit up the room suddenly felt cold as she continued to stare at where Amélie had just disappeared.

 

Lena was left with the sound of her own quiet breathing in the empty room, and the feeling of loneliness slowly creeping up over her shoulders. She no longer felt tired, or motivated. No longer happy like she had been on the call, instead, she was filled with the feeling of something missing.

 

Tears began to escape, running down her cheeks freely as she reached down the side of the bed, fetching an old, worn and baggy shirt of Amélie’s. She brought it up to her face, feeling more comfortable as the familiar smell of flowery perfume filled her nostrils.

 

Lena switched the light off and snuggled down under the duvet, this time on Amélie’s designated side of the bed. She snapped her eyes shut hard, hoping the tears would just go away and held onto the shirt tightly before trying to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Amélie stared at the black screen of her datapad, already missing Lena’s warm smile. She sat back in the chair and raked a hand through her hair with a sigh. The glint of a bottle caught her attention on the kitchen counter, the bottle of red she’d bought the night before. She stood to retrieve it, coming back to lounge on the sofa.

 

She looked around her hotel room as she uncorked the wine with a loud pop, noticing the small TV on the wall. Amélie’s eyes swept the room for the remote, finding it on the edge of the bed. She pressed a few buttons, making the TV screen come to life, then tossed the remote back on the bed sheets.

 

Before she brought the bottle to her lips, she stopped as a giggle filled her ears. She glanced at the TV and her grip on the bottle neck tightened as her eyes followed a familiar blue light zooming across the screen.

 

Lena dashed over buildings, so quick that she was merely blue blur. Amélie watched with a small smile as the camera struggled to keep up with Lena’s movements.

 

A small splash of water dropped on the top of her hand, which was still holding the bottle up to her lips. At first she’d assumed her red wine had spilled, until she realised it was clear liquid. Her eyes became itchy and irritated, which prompted her to reach up and rub them. Her fingers quickly became wet and she stopped, confused. Slowly, Amélie moved the hand away from her face for inspection.

 

Clear liquid covered her fingertips, as more ran down her cheeks.

 

She was crying. Actually _crying_.

 

Amélie blinked confusedly at her fingers as she felt a few more tears roll down her cheeks, gathering on the cotton collar of the shirt she wore. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d cried over something, or cared enough to want to.

 

It was bittersweet. The sting of tears pricking her eyes made her somewhat happy that she could feel it, but on the other hand, Lena was halfway across the world in the home she missed.

 

She glanced around at the empty hotel room- which felt gloomy and cold without Lena around-, then back down to the bottle in her hand.

 

Tonight would be a long night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend's art:  
> [atheris-art](http://atheris-art.tumblr.com/post/174411216944/the-worst-part-of-every-ldr-is-saying-goodbye-for)


End file.
